Encontro de Dib, Coop e Kiva no elevador
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Dib Membrana, Coop Burtonburger e Kiva Winks ficam presos dentro de um elevador em pleno natal. Pra passar o tempo, resolvem desabafar uns com os outros sobre suas vidas enfrentando seus inimigos aliens.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

OBS: Pretendia postar essa fic no natal, mas não estava muito inspirada. Ao contrário de Dib e Coop, Kiva é criação minha, viu?

**Encontro de Dib, Coop e Kiva no elevador**

25 de dezembro. 19 horas da noite. Dentro do elevador de um shopping, encontravam-se os famosos Dib Membrana e Coop Burtonburger, sendo que o primeiro carregava um presente de natal já embrulhado e o outro carregava uma caixa cheia de enfeites.

O elevador parou no 5º andar, onde uma velhinha, que estava junto com os dois garotos, desceu. Entretanto, antes da porta se fechar, um grito foi ouvido.

**Grito: **EI, SEGURA O ELEVADOR!

Coop segurou a porta do elevador, antes de uma garota, um pouco mais velha que ele e Dib, entrar.

**Garota: **Valeu.

**Coop: **Não foi nada.

A garota se chamava Kiva Winks. Ela tinha pele morena, cabelos pretos e presos em dois rabos até a cintura, olhos azuis e estava vestida como mamãe noel. Carregava um enorme peru recheado para o Natal e fazia um esforço danado para não comê-lo ali mesmo.

Entretanto, o elevador parou entre o 2º e o 3º andar, o que assustou os três.

**Dib: **Mas era só o que me faltava. Além de me atrasar pro Natal, agora estou preso num elevador e a Gaz vai me matar por não trazer o presente de natal dela!

**Kiva: **Felizmente, se o elevador despencar, não será uma queda tão feia.

**Coop: ***sarcasmo* Nossa, isso animou muito.

**Dib: ***irritado* Aposto que isso é culpa do Zim. Ele está querendo me atrasar e depois me vez morto nas mãos da Gaz.

Kiva e Coop se entreolharam, confusos. Do que é que aquele garoto estava falando?

**Coop: **Ahn... desculpe por perguntar, mas... quem é Zim?

**Kiva: **E quem é Gaz? Sua namorada?

**Dib: ***indignado* Claro que não! Gaz é minha irmã! E Zim é um inimigo alienígena que eu enfrento e... ah, quer saber? Esqueçam! Não vão acreditar em mim.

O que Dib não esperava era que fosse acontecer o contrário.

**Coop: **Você também enfrenta um alienígena?

**Kiva: **Que alívio! Achei que fosse a única!

**Dib: ***surpreso* Vocês dois também enfrentam alienígenas?

**Coop: **Sim.

**Kiva: **Aliás, por que não nos apresentamos e falamos sobre isso? Pelo jeito, vamos ficar aqui por um bom tempo.

**Dib: **Tanto faz. Sou Dib Membrana, de 11 anos.

**Coop: **Coop Burtonburger, 10 anos.

**Kiva: **Kiva Winks, 15 anos.

**Coop: **Bom, Dib, por que você não começa contando sobre você, sua vida e sobre o tal alienígena que você enfrenta?

**Dib: **É, pode ser.

Os três sentaram-se no chão, antes de Dib começar a falar.

**Dib: **Bom, eu sou o primogênito e moro com meu pai ausente, o Professor Membrana, e minha irmã, Gaz.

**Coop: **Professor Membrana? Acho que já ouvi o nome dele em alguma feira de ciências.

**Dib: **Não é uma surpresa, já que ele é cientista. Continuando... Zim é o nome do alienígena que eu enfrento todos os dias. Ele veio do planeta Irken, eu acho, e estuda no mesmo colégio que eu, como um disfarce. Na minha opinião, é o disfarce mais ridículo que já vi, pois, apesar de usar peruca e lentes de contato, ele tem pele verde e não a camufla.

**Kiva: **Então deve ser bem óbvio que ele é um alienígena.

**Dib: **Infelizmente, não. Minha irmã e eu somos os únicos que sabem disso, e a escola toda acha que estou louco. E pra completar, Gaz não está nem aí pro fato do Zim ser mau e querer conquistar a terra. Ela só pensa em jogar PSP e ameaça me matar por qualquer coisa. *tirando algo do bolso* Aqui. Uma foto de classe em que ele aparece.

Dib mostrou a foto para Coop e Kiva, apontando Zim na foto.

**Kiva: **Fala sério! Está bem óbvio que ele não é da Terra!

**Coop: **Eu concordo. Sua escola é cheia de gente burra, isso sim.

**Dib: **Seu turno, Coop.

Coop pegou uma coxinha do peru de Kiva, que nem ligava mais, e começou a falar.

**Coop: **Como você, Dib, também sou primogênito. Moro com meu pai, Burt, minha irmãzinha, Millie, e, infelizmente, com o alienígena que enfrento: o Sr. Gato.

**Dib: ***chocado* Você mora com o seu inimigo?

**Coop: **Sim. Ele aparenta ser um gato da raça Sphynk, que foi adotado por minha irmã e ela sempre o protege de tudo. Sempre tento impedí-lo e, com isso, ganhei fama de louco também. Felizmente, tenho duas pessoas que acreditam em mim: meu melhor amigo, Dennis, e minha namorada, Fiona.

**Kiva: ***sorriso maroto* Namorada, é?

**Coop: **Sim. Infelizmente, ela é sobrinha da Sra. Munson, nossa vizinha, que odeia tanto a mim quanto ao meu pai.

**Dib: **Tem uma foto do Sr. Gato aí?

**Coop: **Tenho. Está aqui.

Coop tirou uma foto da família e apontou o Sr. Gato, no colo de Millie.

**Kiva: **Ele parece mais normal... e gosta da sua irmãzinha.

**Coop: **Felizmente. Agora é sua vez, Kiva.

Kiva pegou mais um pedaço do peru, antes de começar a contar sua história.

**Kiva: **Sou a caçula da família e moro com minha irmã-gêmea dois minutos mais velha, chamada Wendy, pois nossos pais estão na China. Não tenho apenas um inimigo alienígena, e sim quatro: os irmãos Joey, Max, Beatriz e Huey Catmille.

**Dib: **Quatro alienígenas? Isso sim que é assustador!

**Kiva: **Eles são uma mistura de gato e humano, também moram lá em casa e, pra completar, Wendy, que também sabe que eles são alienígenas, namora um deles: Max.

**Coop: **Sua irmã namora um alien?

Naquele instante, Coop e Dib se contorceram só de imaginar Zim namorando com Gaz e o Sr. Gato namorando com Millie.

**Dib: **Fala sério, isso é nojento!

**Coop: **Eu concordo! Não vou dormir por uma semana.

**Kiva: **Aqui tem uma foto deles, junto com minha irmã.

Kiva mostrou a foto, também apontando quem era quem na foto. Naquele momento, o elevador voltou a funcionar e os três caíram no chão. Sem falar que não esperavam encontrar as irmãs no final do elevador.

**Gaz: ***olhar mortal* Espero que esteja satisfeito, Dib. Papai me mandou atrás de você e me fez perder na última fase do jogo.

**Millie: ***indignada* Coop, que horror! Enquanto todo mundo estava esperando os enfeites de natal, você estava perdendo tempo ficando preso dentro do elevador?

**Wendy: **O que aconteceu com o peru?

**Kiva: **Passamos tanto tempo dentro do elevador com ele que ficamos com fome.

**Wendy: ***sorrindo* Pelo menos você está bem.

As duas irmãs se abraçaram, antes de saírem juntas dali.

**Dib e Coop: ***sendo arrastados pelas irmãs* _Por que elas não nos tratam como a irmã da Kiva? Ela namora um alien, mas é bem mais simpática._

FIM!


End file.
